degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ijustgottaburger/Scary and creepy stories
Disclaimer: These stories are not my original works of art and I take no credit in being the creator and no profit is made from them. They are just here for fun. 1. Dot. Dot was a young bright girl and she loved gymnastics. She wasn't just the best gymnast in her school she was one of the best in her neighbour. This was a good thing because she lived for gymnastics. Day after day night after night she would train and participate. She never seemed to want to do anything else, she was even training for the championships. Her parents were just as proud of her as anything, in fact they seemed even more excited about her participation in the sport than anything else. Also it was hard to tell sometimes who her parents were because she didn't even come close to resembling either of them, so people thought she was either adopted or one of her parents just remarried. Then it happened, the championships were just a week away. Then one night Dot woke up in the middle of the night to hearing strange noises. She followed them all the way to the basement. there she noticed that a bright light was gleaming through a long 6 foot crack in the wall. She then realized there must be a secret room behind the wall, a room Dot had never seen before. Dot was shocked that her parents had a secret room and never told her anything about it ? She tried to peak in through the crack between the door frame but something was blocking the way. Whatever they were doing must have been a pretty big secret or a surprise. The next day when Dot's parents were out shopping she decided to investigate the basement again. She tried to move the table but it would not budge untill she accidentally tapped a hidden button under a table and the whole wall came open. The room wasn't just any secret room it was a scientific workshop, full impressive and scientific machines and computers. Dot looked around to survey the surrounding of the incredible room. Then something shiny caught her eye. She saw a trophy and then another trophy. Then she looked around to see a bookcase full of trophies and a wall full medals and ribbons. Dot was stunned, she couldn't believe how many there were. She never knew her parents were into sports. She always thought she was the only athlete in her family. Dot continued exploring until she came into a long hallway and then she saw them. There were robots, all lined up in glass cases along the wall. The first one said Dot I it was human shaped but crudley shaped almost like a tin man, but it's center core processor has been ripped out. The next glass case held a robot that read the name Dot II this robot was was much better preportioned and shaped, and had painted on skin, but also it's core center processer chip was noticebly ripped right out too. The third one read Dot III This robot looked a fair bit like dot did herself but had rubber skin. Also it's core center processer chips and wiring were ripped out too. Then Dot finally saw something she had not seen at first. This was a blank empty glass case. She wiped off the dust and it read "Dot IV" Dot then counted the number of obsolete robots and remember she always was number 4 on her team. She was terrified thinking could this be her glass case ? Then she turned around and was white as a ghost on the nearby table was a partially completely robot. The robot looked just like her with slight improvements and the blue prints read Dot V. She then realized Dot IV was her! and she was about to replaced with a more improved model. Along the wall were pictures of his parents posing with Dots I, II and III and the fourth picture frame was empty. She realized that was the gymnastics champion robot! 2. The pizza delivery guy. Spencer was new in town. He had come down to town the past fall for college, However Spencer was a little late coming down for college and by now all the dormitories at the college were full. Therefore he had to rent an apartment. Also he looked into getting a part-time job to pay for his rent. He tried fast food, but the job was too fast for him. He then tried working at a gas station, but standing around waiting for people to drive through was boring. He was desperate so he was about to apply for babysitting when he noticed a pizzeria and a sign in the window stating " help wanted, no experience necessary." Speaking out in excitement he got down on his knees and said Thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! Then went inside and applied for a job. He got a job as a pizza delivery guy, which seemed to be pretty good. Spencer was nervous at first delivering pizza's to complete strangers but he eventually got used to it. After a couple weeks things were beginning to look pretty good for him, classes were good he had a job and found himself a roommate, by now Spencer had gotten used to his job and was no longer nervous or shy delivering strangers their pizzas. Then one night Spencer decided to fill in for a co-worker who had called in sick and work the late night shift. Spencer causually ordered and delivered the pizzas as usual. Near the end of his shift he was getting a bit tired and a tad bit hungry but he shook it off and keep on task with his job. Then he went to bring a delivery to a Mr. Joseph C.C. Blueman. Mr. Blueman seemed very polite and cordial and friendly. He was very grateful that Spencer delivered him his pizza and so late at night that he invited him to stay with him to watch the hockey game and have some slices with him. Spencer got himself comfy, waiting for Mr. Blueman to come back from the kitchen. Then suddenly Spencer's face turned white and he stepped back in horror. coming towards him was Mr. Blueman holding a giant kingsized 5ft long razor sharp pizza cutter! The blade was spinning viciously! Mr. Blueman then smiled to Spencer and said " Yo, how many slices can I make you ?" 3. Jerry and the Alien On June 12th, 1975 Jerry wasn't very happy to find out he had failed grade 9 once again for the 4th time. However he took it like a man and joined his friends at the prom. This was no oridinary prom this was a disco. Jerry was never the commited student at all when it came to doing and handing in his school work, but he was one of the best disco dancers around. Jerry was the hit of the evening all the guys looked up to him, all the girls wanted to dance with him. Then it all ended when the football team came and picked him up and through him out. Jerry was bummed out about being kicked out from the dance so he went over to the bus stop to wait for his bus to take him home. Jerry decided to do so disco dancing to kill some time. Then suddenly a dark shadowing circle appeared above him with a strange beeping sound it was getting louder and closer. Then Jerry was zapped and sucked up with a beam of light. Then he realized it was a spaceship he was in. The spaceship was amazing, there were flashing lights, disco balls glittering everywhere, and catching sounding music playing. Jerry was so happy he felt like he was in the best disco ball of his entire life. Jerry wasn't very sure what had happened. but standing in some flashing light was the most beautiful alien you would ever see. Her three cinnamon eyes were flashing and gleaming, evergreen hair in a nice high bun and sapphire sparkling skin. with golden eye shadow on her eye lids. The alien was wearing six inch platform shoes because she was less than 4ft tall. The alien winked her middle eye at him and said " I'm glad you're hear to meet and great, I love the way you move your feet, I need some help with this earthling beat, Can you teach me to hustle ? that would be neat!" Her parents brought jerry to their space station on the other side of mars for him to teach her how to dance. Jerry couldn't have been more happy than he was right now. Eventually hours turned to days and days turned to a week. Jerry and the alien had fallen in love with each other and were even thinking about getting married. However her parents didn't think it was a good time and sent him back to earth. When jerry got back to earth he didn't tell story to anyone, people might have laughed at him or thought him to be crazy. Jerry instead got a proper haircut, hit the books made the honor roll became valid victorian and got into the air force. Then by 25 he had gotten a degree in astro psyhics and was a top flyer and was chosen to be the first man to travel to mars. The voyage went on for months and months and when his ship passed back around mars all mission control could hear from his ship was disco music playing and when his spaceship had landed, there was nothing inside but a pair of woman's platform disco shoes. 4. Mixed Nuts Mark was a stockboy at a local supermarket it wasn't a bad job. This was as far as jobs go but it's was pretty boring loading groceries onto shelves and sweeping the floors. Sometimes he'd help people at the check out, bag groceries. One day while mark was stocking shelves following the stockboys rule of putting the fresh stuff at the bottom and the oldy moldy stuff at the top. Then he was called to the checkout because a customer needed help carrying groceries. This customer happened to be a granny who had tons of bags. Things started to look up for mark. Because the more bags the stock boy helped with the better a tip he would get. Mark carried the bags out to the parking lot. That was where granny confessed she didn't have a car and asked if he didn't mind carrying the bags back to her place just around the corner. Mark though the old lady would of course give him a huge tip for being so grateful so mark said sure. That was when mark realized around the corner was an understatement she lived at least a mile away uphill walk from the store they arrived to what appeared to be a granny city old ladies everywhere. Then she asked not too heavy for you right sonny ? Mark tired and soaked in sweat shook his head no. They finally got to her house. Mark dragged the bags up the porch and walked into the kitchen and laid the bags down. sat down and collapsed into a chair he was exhausted. Granny then said you've been so nice and kind allow me to get something for your trouble. He smiled this was what he was waiting for. As she went to the back room she called back you must be hungry helped yourself to something in the pantry. Mark was starving now, so even sawdust would taste good now he opened the pantry doors it was dark inside but able to see the contents it was filled with things like turnip jam, broccoli pudding, prune juice, calves livers pig knuckles he knew he would keep seeing more gross and unappealing things but he was so hungry he opened a cupboard door and it came rolling to him he was scared but he caught it. It WAS!.. Nothing weird at all just a little jar of mixed nuts. He popped a few into his mouth and they weren’t bad. They could of use a bit of salt but not to bad otherwise. Then he opened the rest of the pantry doors until he would find real food but there was none! More gross and old granny stuff mark decided to stick with the nuts at least he knew nuts were safe. Before he knew he had finished the whole jar. Finally granny came back into the kitchen. Saying “here you go deary” something for your trouble 0.25¢ Mark took the money disappointedly and told her “gee thanks lady“. All that work for nothing but at least he got a free snack out of it. He told her “ oh by the way you had a little jar of mixed nuts in the pantry I couldn’t stop myself and I kind of ate them all” The old lady then told him “Oh that’s all right sonny” she then nicely smiled and said “with the state of my teeth all I can do I suck the chocolate off them anyways” Mark gave a look as if he would be sick after hearing this. Mark still works at the supermarket but he added a new stock boy rule: NEVER EAT ON THE JOB! 5. The Hook One night back in the 1960's Charlie took his girlfriend Cathy out on a friday night date to the drive-in movie theater. As usual the couples would stay around and socialize after the movie was finishing playing. Charlie turned on his car radio hoping to play some music. When suddenly the station had been interrupted by an urgent news report. The news report was to be very careful and very cautious because an insane killer had just escaped from the local mental instution. they were informed that no one should try to be the hero and try apprehend the man because he was armed and extremely dangerous. Also his most distintive feature was that on his left hand he had a hook, and to look out for anyone with a hook. All the others cars at the drive-in drove off in a panic you can even hear screaming. except for Charlie and Cathy, Charlie didn't believe the hook would find them and that the hook was already miles and miles away by now, so at first Cathy felt reassured and they begin to make out a while. Then there was another urgent news report once again informing everyone about the man with the hook. This time Cathy got very scared and begged Charlie to take them home. Charlie told her oh come on it's gotta be some halloween joke babe things like that never happen here, plus look at me i'm big and strong, stick with me you can't go wrong. Then suddenly there were some noises nearby and Cathy got scared again. But charlie pointed to the deer walking out from the side of their car. Then suddenly it started to rain and since Charlie's car was a convertible he didn't want to catch a cold so he took them home. Cathy was finally relieved and smiling and she told Charlie, " you're right maybe the hook is already miles and miles away by now. Charlie just stood there and he froze and went whiter than a ghost. Cathy asked him what was wrong. he couldn't get the words out at first then finally told her it wasn't just a deer rustling in the bushes look. Charlie pointed to the hook that was hanging from the back right car door handle. 6. The Beehive. Back in the 1960's Lacey Hoffman had a lot going for her. She wasn't only the queen bee and head cheerleader in her High School, and dated the cute captain of the football team, it was her hair. Lacey had the big blondest most gorgeous beehive hairdo you would ever see, and all the other girls were green with envy. Lacy had a good life, or so everyone thought. However taking care of her beehive hairdo wasn't easy. Lacey was lazy instead of washing her hair clean with shampoo and painstakingly redoing her hairdo, she just coated it with plutonium hydroxide to clean it and applied some glue to keep it in place and then she topped it off with some hairspray. Her mother warned about the consequences of not properly washing her hair, but Lacey just didn't listen. All that mattered to Lacey, was that no one could tell the difference. Even after her hair became as hard as reinforced steel. Everything seemed to be fine for Lacey until her senior year when she begun to get these really bad headaches. These throbbing pulsating, pouding headaches, but they would always comes and then go. Besides she wasn't going to let them get in the way of pursuing her entire high school dream. Her goal and dream was to be crowned Miss teen queen 1963 at her high school prom. Finally prom night came and there Lacey stood on stage. Her dream came true she was elected for prom queen. Tears of joy dripped down her face as the crown was placed onto her head. Then her fellow students and friends quietly awaited for her to make her speech. Lacey was so happy she was about to say something when suddenly she began screaming. She was screaming at the top of her lungs. and she was in excruiating pain. Yes you guessed it her migraine headaches came back and this time they were the worst they had ever been. She collapsed to the ground crying and screaming yelling "Make it stop!. make it stop! make it stop! Paramedics were called to the scene but they just couldn't help her. Lacey was taken to the emergency room at the hospital. Her beehive hairdo was believed to be the source of her excruitating pain so they tried to do an x-ray but her beehive was x-ray proof and completely unpenetrable. The doctor then cried out "we have to cut open the hairdo". Lacey reluctantly agreed. Normal medical instruments wouldn't work. Lacey's beehive had become an impenetrable block, it was heat proof, fire proof, water proof and smash proof, not even a chainsaw could cut through. The doctor could see Lacey couldn't take much more. Then finally as a last resort the doctor found an experimental adamanitium and diamond tipped electrical surgical saw. "Step back, this is our last hope!" the surgical saw was working! infact it was cutting through the beehive like a hot knife through butter and the cut off piece crashed to the ground and made a loud crashing thump. Then the doctor took a look again, then looked again in shook he couldn't believe it Lacey's beehive was completely hollow. The doctor's surgical team then peered in for a closer look. Then what they saw next made their blood run cold and their hearts sink, it was like nothing they ever saw again would ever scare them like they were scared right now. The sight was so terrifying that it still on the minds like it was yesterday till this very day. Crawing out from the center of Lacey's hollow beehive were spiders!, hundreds of black hairy creepy spiders. they were everywhere! and crawling all over the doctor and the medical surgical team. Lacey keep screaming and screaming in terrifying shock. Then about a week later Lacey still recovering from the shook was finally ready to leave the hospital, it took sometime but the doctors and nurses finally fixed was left of her hair and brush it back to a nice short bob style. The her mother came to pick her up. Her mother still pretty ticked off asked her " have we learnt our lesson" "why yes of course mom said Lacey". "Ah that's good! said her mother. "Okay can we like go home now" asked Lacey. "Oh no not yet we're going to the hair salon" said her mother. " Lacey believe it or not then smiled was excited, she thought maybe her mom felt bad for her and was going to have her hair fixed up with some hair extensions, so she excitingly agreed and got into the car. Lacey then felt her heart sink. they arrived at simple barbershop, she looked around inside it was slow and quiet and you could see that nothing fancy was going to happen here. Lacey tried to walk away but her mother forcibly made her sit down onto the barber's chair. Then a barber passed by her with a pair of electric clippers and he didn't even smile or say a word and Lacey then turned and looked at her mother and asked "Mom what the heck ?" Her mother then madly told her " You should have listened to me dear! I told you to wash your hair properly". Then Lacey was crying and sobbing as she looked at herself in the mirror and watched as the barber behind began to shave her head completely bald. Bald as a bowling bowl and the only hairdo her mother would let her keep from that day forward. the end stayed tuned for blog part two. ' ' ' ' Category:Blog posts